1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat-mounted airbag apparatus mounted in a vehicle seat, and a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-051557 (JP 2012-051557 A) describes an airbag apparatus mounted in a vehicle seat. With this airbag apparatus, an airbag bag body has an inflating portion and at least one non-inflating portion. A tether that is joined to a seatback frame passes through an opening formed in the non-inflating portion and is connected to a front end of the airbag bag body. This tether effectively restrains the occupant by contacting both the airbag bag body and the occupant when the airbag bag body deploys, and controls the deployment trajectory of the airbag body.
With this kind of airbag apparatus, the airbag bag body is configured to deploy next to the occupant, and is thus unable to restrain the occupant from the front. Therefore, there is room for improvement in terms of protecting the occupant when a frontal collision occurs.